


Can't Hold Back

by Brenny_17



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenny_17/pseuds/Brenny_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Heechul had been feeling this strange attraction towards one of Suju's maknae's. It'd been steadily building up as of late and it was now to the point where he could no longer fight his desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Hold Back

Two weeks had passed since it last happened. The first time had been one time too many, but the urge kept creeping its way back in. No, it had always been there, steadily building up over time. Now it was unbearable. It could no longer be contained.

The urge to kiss Kim Ryeowook's innocent lips refused to die down.

Currently, Heechul found himself sitting on the couch in the upstairs dorm, watching television with everyone, but he was not paying the program any mind. Instead, he was too busy trying to pretend as though the eternal maknae's head on his lap was not distracting at all.

He also had to pretend as though the younger boy's hand on his thigh was completely nothing, even though he wanted to grab that hand and pin it by the boy's head as he kissed him breathless...Indeed, Heechul's desire needed to be sated quickly.

So, as everyone else decided they were bored watching TV and preferred to put in a movie instead, the older boy caught Ryeowook's eyes and signalled for him to come with him.

The members paid them no mind which allowed Heechul to take hold of the eternal maknae's wrist and head to his bedroom. Once inside, he shut the door, still holding the other's wrist.

As the hyung between them turned around, it looked as though the younger was about to say something, but before he could, he found himself suddenly pinned to the door, expression startled.

That innocent look on Ryeowook's face was like an irresistible pang in Heechul's gut and currently he leaned in to capture his dongsaeng's lips in a long awaited passionate kiss.

At first there was no response, but at his hyung's gentle urgings, suju's adorable vocalist found himself kissing back in earnest, arms wrapping around the taller boy's neck. He groaned as Heechul on his tongue, fingers intertwining in dark tresses.

“Heechul hyung...” moaned Ryeowook, his cheeks hot from embarrassment. He was too entranced in the kiss though to really put up a fight.

“Hm?” the older boy murmured, mouth still occupied as he now cradled his dongsaeng's cute face in hands.

“Why...are you...suddenly...doing this?” he asked, in between kisses.

At that, Heechul slowed his lips until he'd finally stopped moving them, his head moving back far enough for him to meet eyes with Ryeowook.

“Actually this...hyung wanted to kiss you for a long time, but this time I really couldn't hold back anymore,” he answered truthfully, just the tiniest bit shy over his words.

“Oh...” the younger of the two said, not really sure how to respond to Heechul's confession, but not feeling weird about what happened either. “So, does that mean that you...like me?”

The question caught the bold boy off guard. Did he like Ryeowook? So far, it had seemed that he simply needed to sate a desire of his, but did that necessarily mean he liked the eternal maknae?

“I'd honestly never thought of you that way before. Your lips just seemed so kissable so...”

The answer was pretty obvious then. Heechul didn't like the younger boy that way. It was a relief to Ryeowook actually because he didn't want things to be awkward between them. They'd had enough of that in the past.

“Okay, that's fine then,” he said, back still pressed against the door and their bodies still closely held together.

Silence settled over the room quickly after their little convetsation, but it wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, although the urgency from earlier wasn't there anymore, there still was a sweetly charged atmosphere which lingered from their kiss earlier. 

It was very tempting to start that up again...and there was no reason why they shouldn’t...

Ryeowook was looking into Heechul’s eyes shyly but with an answering flame still burning behind them. No words were needed as their lips came together again in a slow, even paced makeout session.

It didn’t take the older of the two long to get his dongsaeng moaning into his mouth again. After all, Kim Heechul was a great kisser and knew how to satisfy his partner.

So, like this, the two members contentedly continued as they were, unconcerned about getting caught as they had left in the beginning of an hour and a half long movie.


End file.
